


Seing Things Clearly

by schrijverr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Glasses, Precious Peter Parker, Social Media, Tony Stark Needs Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Peter finds out that Tony needs glasses and is really excited about it, Tonys heart melts





	Seing Things Clearly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm posting all my stuff from tumblr here, which is also @schrijverr

Tony Stark did not need glasses, except that he totally did. And he hated it. No one knew, because he only needed it for far away and inventions are nearby. He only realized he needed them in MIT when he couldn’t see the board, but being stubborn as he was he didn’t tell anyone. He went to the optician and he chose a few pairs of different colored sunglasses that would soon become his trademark. 

He lived his life like that and no one knew, no one until: “Mr. Stark, you think I’ll look good in your glasses?”   
Tony looked up from where he was tinkering with a car. The kid was standing next one of his pairs, and Tony knew he had a grease smudge on his face and innocent big eyes. He weighed his options and said: “I don’t know, kid.”  
Peter looked from the glasses to Tony back to the glasses and to Tony again. “Can I try them on? We can find out.” he asked.

Tonys blood ran cold, Peter would find out. Dammit, he made enough old man jokes as it was, but he couldn’t really deny the kid something. Taking a deep breath, he said: “Sure kid.”  
Peter got an excited grin on his face and Tony reached for another pair so he could see the kid actually wear them. He looked to the kid who was blinking. “You OK?” Tony asked.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Peter said absentmindedly, “I just can’t seem to see clearly.”  
He looked around with a confused look on his face and Tonys heart melted, the kid was honestly too cute for his own good. “It’s supposed to be that way.” he said.  
Peter looked even more confused now. “Why would you want to not see? To ignore the paparazzi better? I don’t get it.” he said.  
Tony chuckled: “No, but smart idea. It’s because I can’t see shit otherwise.”  
He held his breath expectantly, waiting for Peters reaction. “You need glasses!” Peter exclaimed after a few seconds.  
“Uh, uhm, yeah, I-”  
“That is so cool!”  
“What?” 

Tony studied the kid, but he seemed completely honest. “Of course, it’s cool.” the kid explained, “I needed glasses until the bite, the fact that you do too is kinda cool. I got made fun off for my glasses, but you needed them too, so it’s not something stupid anymore, because, you know, everyone thinks you’re cool.”  
The kid was very excited and Tony could only wrap his arms around him and ruffle his hair. “Mr. Stark?” Peter asked confused.  
“You are too cute, kid.”  
“I am not cute!” Peter squeaked while he blushed.  
Tony laughed at him. “Adorable.” he said with a smirk and he pinched Peters cheek.

Peter glared at him and said: “Whatever, why did ya hug me?”  
Tony looked away embarrassed and mumbled: “I hate the fact that I need glasses, you’re the first person to know.”  
Peters eyes went wide. “Really?” he exclaimed loudly.  
“Not even Rhodey knows.” Tony concurred.  
The kids eyes were threatening to fall out of their sockets now and Tony slapped his back. “Even the great Iron Man was scared of getting made fun of.” he said jokingly, but Peter sensed the truth.  
“I get it, you were already way younger than everyone else in your class and stuff. People had expectations of you, you didn’t want to be the nerd and the loser.” he said.  
“You know you are too good for me, kid.” Tony said.  
“I know, but can I please tell everyone on social media that you need glasses, because that shit is amazing.” he had a shit eating grin on his face and Tony went back to hating his life instantly.

Ever since he had given the kid permission to post stuff about their time in the labs his whole image had been ruined. The kid posted everything from him looking cool by some holograms to him on the couch wrapped in an Iron Man blanket surrounded by empty coffee cups. Hell, the kids social media platforms had become so big that he was verified and an acceptable source for papers. He sighed and regretted everything while he said: “Sure kid.”  
Peter cheered and grabbed his phone, quickly typing away.

~

“Your intern posted on his twitter that you need glasses, what do you have to say about that?” the interviewer asked.  
Tony had prepared himself for this question, but it still came as a surprise. He said: “Well, he is right, the little shit.”  
He send a cocky smile to the camera and winked. “No one really knew, why? And why tell now?” the interviewer asked.  
“Well, no one asked and the kid really has too adorable eyes. You can’t really say no.” Tony said while rolling his eyes.

~

Ned hit Peter. “He’s talking about you, dude. On TV. That’s so cool!” He squealed.  
Peter nodded and smiled. “Yeah, that is kinda cool.”


End file.
